Puppy Love
by SuperGravyMan
Summary: Mitchie's had a crush on Alex at school for years. What happens when they're working together for an entire summer? Alex/Mitchie F/F
1. Chapter 1

Puppy Love

**So, it's me again, the Gravy Guy. This is an idea I've had for a while, so since I'm apparently on a writing kick right now, I decided to try this out. I plan on there being one or two more chapters. Kinda sad, but that makes this the longest thing I'll have ever written. First time for everything. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Mitchie or Alex. I don't own the shows they come from. I do own the house and mom, I modeled them after my own. Let's just say I don't own anything previously copyrighted. I think that covers it like paper on rock.**

Chapter 1

**Mitchie's POV**

_Beep!...Beep!...Beep! _'Wow,' I thought as I sat up to shut off my alarm clock, 'they sure are insistent that you wake up right now, huh. And I'll bet an adult invented it. They're always on us kids about instant gratification and they're starting it before we get up.' By this time it was 6:15, and like I always did five minutes after I woke up, I shut off the music on my television, grabbed my clothes for the day off the floor, and headed to the bathroom. It was just a few feet down the hall from my room. It would qualify as my bathroom since my mom sleeps downstairs, but there's no shower down there so we're both stuck up here together.

In the bathroom I hopped into the shower, leaving the door open so I'd still be able to see in the mirrors after. There were no windows in there so it got pretty foggy. I threw on one of my white t-shirts and my favorite blue plaid button-up shirt, which I left open, and started working on my hair. Today I decided to just leave it down and mess it up a little so it fell nicely down my back. Then I headed back to my room after putting on a pair of my black skinny jeans. Back in my room I threw on my socks and filled my pockets with my headphones, flash drive, money, and phone like I always do.

Afterwards I headed downstairs, grabbed a bagel for breakfast, and took up my post at the window to watch for the bus. Yes, today was Monday in the last week of my senior year at high school, but I still don't drive. I just take the bus in the morning and walk the mile home after.

Once I got to school I had my English class. I took my seat up front by my friends Harper, Nate, and Jason. Harper's my best friend, she's kinda short with red hair and she's usually wearing her favorite color, green. Somehow that morphed into us usually teasing her about being a leprechaun, but it's all in good fun.

Nate's pretty much the smartest person in our entire school. You can ask anyone in our grade who's the smartest and they'll say him. I swear he has no social life outside of our group of friends and his girlfriend Caitlyn though. And Jason, well he's the friend you trade insults with. We always make fun of each other, it's just kinda our thing.

We got caught up there, Mrs. Koves always has a lot for us to do Monday mornings, but since it was exam week it wasn't bad, and then we went our separate ways. They all had their advanced math next, but I got into Psychology instead. It was really interesting to me why people did things. Alex, girl Alex, as long as I'm being honest might as well tell you I'm gay, everybody else knows, was also really interesting, if I'm being honest with you. She was the closest thing I had to a friend in there, but we didn't really talk about that deep of stuff, just the usual how are you, how was your weekend stuff. Of course we'd probably get into more if I wasn't spending half my time secretly staring at her. I'd had a crush on Alex since the tenth grade when she sat next to me for Chemistry class. Or, as I like to say, we had Chemistry together. Never heard that one before, have ya?

She looked especially beautiful today. I mean normally she was amazing, but today she musta gone all out. Her incredible body, think Megan Fox from Transformers hot, yes really, was adorned with a perfectly fitted sky blue sundress. Her hair fell down her back in little flowing ringlets like a shiny black wave.

Wow, I just skipped out on the first half of class watching her. I should really get in on this discussion so I at least seem to be paying attention. Somehow they'd gotten to talking about how the US had discriminated against African Americans and why it was wrong. Then it hit me,

"We're doing the same thing right now, to a lesser extent, to gay people." I interjected. The teacher agreed and then everybody started in on that. Our teacher is amazing_. _One girl kept talking about how she thought gay people were kind of weird and didn't really approve of them, and he calmly threw every argument she had right back in her face. Never raised his voice once, and still took away any truth from her case. Alex, I noticed, looked somewhat pleased at this as well, but she'd never had a problem with me, so I figured she was a supporter a while ago.

That was all that really happened until after lunch, when I had Drama, my favorite class and the only other one I had with Alex. We learned that for our exam there we would have to come up with a short one person skit and perform it in front of the class. That oughta be fun. I swear there are maybe four decent actors in that class, and it's not really bragging much when I say I'm the best one by far. We made a public service announcement, I was the only one that knew video editing, so I did most of the work. In our first play, they needed someone with a French accent, they picked me. I'd never done a French accent before, but I discovered I was actually quite good at it. Anyway, I was trying to say that beyond Alex and I, I don't really have high hopes for many of these skits.

That night I had a dentist appointment, and I did some thinking as I walked home afterward. I managed to come up with the gist of my skit idea. I chose a comedy, like I always do. It just came to me, and by the time I got home I had most of the script for a QVC program in my head. My product, the Johnson & Johnson Family Taser. I'm still not sure where I got that idea, but it worked.

Once I got home I had to take care of the dogs. My mom works at a hospital, but we also have a bunch of dogs. People come and pay her to breed their dogs with ours, and we take care of the puppies, give them a couple, and sell the rest. Most of the dogs we have are these cute little beagles, but since she got a new boyfriend last year, we also have some of his bigger German short hairs. Surprisingly, there was already someone in the kennel with the older short hair, Chet. Chet was like twelve and pretty mild mannered, but he still didn't care for strangers too much, and this girl was just in there. He didn't even care! I cared, especially when the intruder turned around and I saw that it was Alex. 'What could she possibly be doing in there?' I wondered to myself as I took off toward the house.

"Mom!" I shouted, heading through the kitchen and sliding to a stop in the living room doorway. "What is Alex doing out with the dogs?"

"Oh so you two already know each other. That's perfect! It's always easier to work with a friend." she responded excitedly in that typical mom way when they think they're helping their kid but really are just annoying them and possibly making them work with their crush!

"What do you mean work with?" I questioned.

"Well, she stopped by looking for a job for the summer, and I thought maybe you'd like someone to help you out and hang out with over the summer, so I figured it'd be fun." Yup, she's still in that 'I'm helping' mode. Ughhh. Do I have to explain everything to her?

"I can't work with Alex all summer! I really like her! She can't see me all sweaty and covered in dog poop!" That is definitely not my best look, and I know, I've seen it. Hopefully I'll remain the only one to have seen it... Oh no, I did not just tell my mom who I like. I can never do that. "Don't you dare go telling her!" I shouted, seeing that look in her eye. I swear, my mom is a huge gossip about my love life. Why?

"OK, I won't," she sing-songed. This can't be good, "If you tell her." I knew it wouldn't be good.

"Fine, fine, I will. I'll tell her by the end of the summer."

"OK then. You'll see, it'll just take some time. I know her mom. Moms know things." Oh, sure. I'll just confess my feelings to the insanely beautiful girl outside. I'm sure that'll end well. My mommy told me so. Guess I'm gonna have to deal with this all summer.

**Yeah, I know. I'm still working on my dialogue skills. I'm gonna put some more into the next chapter. This was really mostly background anyway. Woulda been kinda strange for Mitchie to be talking to herself getting ready. You'll also get the drama exam, which is the actual script I wrote for mine, so that's kinda cool imo. I know you have thoughts, so good or bad, push the button and let me hear them!**


	2. Chapter 2

Puppy Love

Chapter 2

**AN: So here's the next chapter for ya'll. It really made my day seeing all the reviews, alerts, and favorites, so I just wanted to say thanks to anybody who did any of that, and to the ones that just read it too. Song lyrics are in italics, and the songs used are: The Reason by Hoobastank, What The Hell by Avril Lavigne, and Put You In A Song by Keith Urban, in that order. Anyway, I know why you're really here, so I'll let you get to reading it. Hope you continue enjoying it!**

**Disclaimer: If you recognize it, I don't own it.**

Alex's POV

Today was Thursday of exam week. With our school's screwed up exam schedule, they had our exams for our last two classes today and then no school tomorrow. That part was nice. The screwy part was that today was a full day. After our exams we had review periods for the exams we'd already taken.

Anyway, my first exam of the day was drama. I got to the room early, so I decided to walk down the hall to the library. I'd become friends with the librarian this year because for our last class, Nate and I were her aids. We just had to check out books and put away the checked in ones, so it wasn't that hard. We talked for a bit before I noticed I was nearly running late. Or right on time for me until last year, but now I've got classes with Mitchie. Can't be getting suspended and missing them or having her think I'm a delinquent. I'm pretty sure she doesn't like them. Oh, right, you didn't know. Yeah, I like Mitchie. She was the first girl to make me realize I was bi a couple of years ago.

When I got into class, the teacher was just passing out the exams. Luckily, it didn't seem like I missed anything. I sat down and checked out the directions. All we had to do was label parts of a stage and then write a short script to perform in front of the class. Didn't seem too hard. I had the labels in a few seconds and moved on. At the end of the instructions for the script it said break a leg! I couldn't resist. Right next to it I wrote 'Why? That would make performing immensely more difficult.'

After that I did my script. My idea was a commercial for giant Pop-tarts. I was hungry okay? Don't judge me. Then our teacher, Mrs. Kurtze, passed out some sheets where we apparently had to put comments on the other people's performances. Positive comments, I found out when I got it back, but I honestly didn't see that beforehand. It wasn't like I tried to be mean with my comments, the scripts just sucked. One of the few that didn't suck was my friend Ethan's. Ethan was quite the character. He could quote pretty much any episode of South Park, Family Guy, or The Simpsons. He also knew way more than any normal high schooler about poultry and plants, and no one at school had ever seen him wearing pants. Not like that! I mean he wore shorts every day. Even in winter.

He also hated kids, which was why his script was on a product called Rid-O-Kid. He did a whole thing on how to tell if you had children and how to get rid of them and even made sample bottles out of the spray bottles of board cleaner.

Next up was Mitchie. Gosh she looked amazing. She had this purple jacket open over a gray tanktop with purple and lime green parts and a darker purple shirt under that. It was a lot of purple. And the jeans! She had these amazing dark blue jeans with star patterns of thread along the back pockets. I may have taken a bit longer than strictly necessary observing them, but like I said, don't judge me. If you saw her you woulda stared too, I know it.

She always looked so confident acting, I loved it. She just got right up there, no stage fright at all, and started her performance.

"Hello, and welcome back to QVC, the #1 home shopping network." She began. "We've got another great product for you today," she pointed at someone in the front row, "you, have you ever had to potty train a small pet, like a chihuahua, a ferret, or even a troublesome infant?" The boy she pointed at said he had. "Well, now you'll never have to again, thanks to this!" She held up what looked to be a white stapler. "The Johnson & Johnson Family Taser! Now in twelve sparkly colors! Little Fluffy will head outside as soon as you pull it out, whether he has to pee or not. Other uses include never having to wait in line again, or if you're stuck in a boring meeting... maybe I'd better show you." She called up her friend Venus, I'd heard them planning something before she started. "OK, just stand right here," she said as Venus got into position, with Mitchie pointing the "taser" at her. She pretended to shoot, but her friend just stood there. "Darn, well... I guess you'll just have to try it yourself!" She grinned, then dropped the smile and turned to yell at an imaginary person just off stage. "I know it didn't work! I swear it worked fine in rehearsal! Whaddya mean they only shoot once?" She grumbled and turned back to us. "Well, where were we," she asked distractedly as she jumbled her notes, "Ah! You too can get these great results! No, wait, that didn't work...Oh well, just, goodbye." Then her friend screamed out. "Oh, great, now it works! Who wants a taser with a five minute delay? Wait, who pinched her?" she asked her imaginary "boss". "Oh, this just keeps getting better. We're just gonna go to commercial. See you later." She finished, and everyone applauded. She was definitely the best one I'd seen. Now I just had to fill out my comment sheet.

Oh, this is not good. My hands must've been busy during Mitchie's performance, because as I looked down I discovered I'd covered most of her line with little hearts. I can't let anybody see that! I hurriedly scribbled over them, threw my name on the paper, and turned it in after the rest of the unimpressive scripts.

Later that day, we got our papers back. I immediately tossed my comments sheet toward the trash after learning of the 'positive comments' part I mentioned. Then I went to go see how Ethan had done. It turned out pretty well. He only missed two points. However, as I was talking, I noticed Mitchie over by the trash. She picked up a piece of paper and studied it for a second. Then she held it up to the light for some reason, and I noticed it was my comment sheet! I quickly walked over to see what she was up to.

"Hey Alex," she greeted as she noticed me, "I found your comment paper. How come you crossed off my line?"

I was at a loss for words for a second. Then I thought up a lie that seemed plausible enough. "Well, Ethan started writing on mine accidentally, and I wanted to leave my own comment, ya know? So I had to get rid of his." She seemed somewhat disbelieving, but handed my paper back and walked away. I held it up to try to see why she held it to the light. Dang! I swear you could see the outlines of the hearts! This could be really bad!

Two weeks later...

It didn't seem like Mitchie saw the outlines, or at least she hasn't mentioned them yet, which is good. Since then the school year has ended and we've been just enjoying summer and taking care of the dogs. One of the bigger ones, it's called a German Short-hair, is pregnant. We should have some new puppies to take care of in a couple weeks. Today, I'd just gotten over to Mitchie's house. As I pulled in I saw her with their push mower out mowing the yard. She was singing something playing in her headphones and dang did she look hot! I mean she had a great voice, not like I was staring at her all sweaty in her old t-shirt and gym shorts. What kinda girl do you think I am? I so did not almost run my truck into a tree. Pshhh...

I needed to head into the house to see what her mom needed me to do today. She told me I needed to just feed and water them all for now, nothing special. After she told me though, she walked over and stood next to me. "I know how you feel about my daughter," she started, and I looked up at her with wide, fearful eyes, "Oh, I'm fine with it. I just want to know what you intend to do about them."

"Mom!" It was Mitchie, standing by the door. "What are you doing?"

"Oh hi dear," she responded innocently, "I was just talking with your friend here about your feelings towards each other."

Her ears went pink. "You can't just go around asking people things like that! Come on Alex, I'm gonna take a quick shower, then I'll help you with the dogs. You can wait in my room if you want to, away from her." I probably would have focused a bit more on why she blushed before, but then she put her arm around me and we started for the stairs. She smelled so nice, even all sweaty. I almost fell over at the first scorching touch. I'm pretty sure after about five steps my body was warmer than hers was. I got through it though, and I got through her being naked with only a wall separating us, and we headed out to the animals. That never took too long, especially with two people, and soon we were headed back to the house.

"Oh no! She's gone!" Wait, who's gone? I must've not been paying attention, but she's rushing over to one of the pens.

"Who's gone?" I asked.

"My dog, Shell. She's a little brown beagle and she's always climbing out and now she's gone again!"

"Calm down Mitch. How 'bout I give you a ride around and we'll go find her." I think she must've been a little to stressed out to speak, but she nodded and we headed towards my big blue Dodge. We got on the road and I decided I needed to get her to calm down a bit if she was going to be able to find anything before she hyperventilated and fainted. "Is it okay with you if I put on some music?" I questioned carefully. She nodded. I started turning the dial and soon came to my one of my favorite stations I thought she might like. The song was just ending. _I've found a reason to show; A side of me you didn't know; A reason for all that I do; And the reason is you. _"Aww," I whined, "I really liked that one." By then the next song was started, and she was all excited telling me how much she loved it. _All my life I've been good, __but now; I'm thinking What The Hell; All I want is to mess around; And I don't really care about; If you love me, if you hate me; __You can save me, baby, baby._

"Look, there she is!" Mitchie cried out, pointing to the side of the road. Sure enough, there was her little dog. I stopped and she hopped out, calling the animal over to her. Shell jumped into her arms and started licking her all over. Then they both climbed back inside.

"Everybody ready?" I asked, then started back towards her home when they nodded. Yes, they. I swear that little dog nodded right along with her, it was really strange. After we'd been going for a while, I turned to Mitchie. "So, we've heard some of your favorite music, but now I'm gonna show you my favorite." I flipped the radio over to a country station and found one of the best love songs I've ever heard on. This is perfect! I'm so gonna sing it to her, but not too obviously. I can just pretend like I'm having fun and check out how she reacts, so easy. I started going right along with the song.

"_Well here you come again and you're lookin' so fine  
You don't notice me but it's alright  
I'm just a guy who wishes that I could be your man someday  
Yeah a picture paints a thousand words it's true  
But it's still not enough for how I feel about you  
I wanna put you in a melody, I gotta set you to a groove_

_I wanna put you in my car and drive  
And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  
I love this girl oh  
If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be  
Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me  
You'd be right where you belong  
I wanna put you in a song, oh oh oh  
Well I'd sing about your smile and your pretty blue eyes  
The way your hair shimmers in the sunlight  
It'd be so easy, I'd just write it from my heart  
'Cause I gotta tell the world what you mean to me  
Wrap you up in a melody so you could be  
Stuck in my head all day  
'Cause you're already there anyway, yes you are_

_I wanna put you in my car and drive  
And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  
I love this girl  
If I could press play, repeat how happy I'd be  
Wherever I'd go I'd have you there with me  
You'd be right where you belong  
I wanna put you in a song  
And if I get it right everybody'd be singing along, yeah  
And when they see you on the street they'll say,  
Hey, ain't you the girl in that song_

_I wanna put you in my car and drive  
And turn you up loud, roll down all the windows and shout it out  
I'm in love with this girl  
Yeah if I could press play, rewind a couple million times  
Imagine for a moment that you're all mine  
Every night I'd drive you home  
If I could put you in a  
Let me put you in a song (x2)  
Oh a pretty little song about you baby._"

I swear it's like she knew what I was trying to do! She was just sitting there, not obviously showing any emotion at all, but if you looked close it looked like she just really wanted to say something. Ugh, I guess I'm not getting anything out of her this way.

**Mitchie's POV**

Seriously, is someone watching my life just trying to kill me? First my mom pretty well tells Alex I like her, and now she's over there singing with her beautiful voice, one of favorite songs, which just happens to be an incredibly sweet love song... I'm not gonna make it to the end of the summer without doing something if this keeps up.

**AN: That's it for chapter 2. Chapter 3's gonna be the end of this, I just wanted to stop here so each chapter had it's own kinda consistent theme. Anyway, next time comes the good stuff! I'm also working on an idea for a type of Liley, so keep an eye out if you wanna read that. See you at chapter 3!**


	3. Chapter 3

Puppy Love

Chapter 3

**So we've come to the end of my first ever chapter story. This has been an amazing experience for me & I'm glad so many of you've seemed to enjoy it too. I'll definitely keep writing things & I hope you'll keep reading them in the future. Also, I went and saw Just Go With It today. One of the best Adam Sandler movies in a while. Now on to the beginning of the end!**

**Mitchie's POV**

_Two weeks from last time..._

Since finding Shell together, Alex and I had really started to get closer and become friends. Which of course made it harder to watch my feelings, but I hadn't slipped up yet. Taking care of the dogs had become a daily routine which we'd easily worked out a system for. She'd handle the food while I watered everybody. Then when we finished that we'd usually get out a dog or two to play with, mostly either a younger German Short-hair named Bella who loved running or my mom's beagle Gypsy, who was pretty shy but played nicely and never ran off on her own too far.

One of the other beagles, an older one named Maggie who was also Gypsy's mother, had had puppies again just a couple of weeks ago. We liked playing with them too. My mom had this huge pile of wood she used for bonfires because if you ask me she's a severe pyromaniac. She's always burning something. Set part of the barn on fire trying to burn down some weeds once, and we would have lost the whole building if I hadn't ran the hose out. Anyway, I said she had a lot of wood, right? Well today we decided to use some of the wider logs and some pallets of wood to make a big fort for the puppies to play in. We even put some grass over the gaps in the roof pallets to block some sun. With some barriers around the edges to help us keep track of the pups, it was like a nice wooden condo in the yard with a great view of a wondrous... field.

They had great fun with that for a while. It was a group of six puppies, so they were a lot to handle all at once. One would always be trying to walk away while you were playing with the others, so it was definitely a two person job to watch all of them.

After a few hours in the condo, the tiny dogs seemed to all be ready for nap. We layed down in the yard and they all flocked around us, wanting to be petted and seeking shelter from the slight breeze for their sleepy time. Eventually, with some creative positioning so we didn't accidentally roll over onto them, we ended up with a ring of puppies surrounding us. I held one in front of me as I lay on my side, facing Alex and stroking it's soft little head softly to not wake it.

"Aww, they're so cute." she cooed, pointing at the little one I held, who we'd taken to calling Butterball due to his rotund figure. He was squirming around periodically, presumably having tiny puppy dreams.

"Not as cute as you." I stopped petting him, my eyes widened. _What the hell brain? I thought you were on my side! Why, why did I say that? Oh gosh, now she hates me, this is not gonna end well._

"I don't know," she responded, "I happen to think you're the cute one." _Wait a minute, was she flirting with me? Now I'm seriously confused. If I've got a chance though, might as well go for it._

"It's definitely you. I should know, I've liked you for a long time." I said, hoping for the best.

"We should just agree to disagree on this, because I've liked you for quite a while too, so we're about even." She responded cheekily, smirking at me.

"Alex?" I questioned.

"Mhm?" She hummed a response.

"Can I... I mean, would it be OK if I, you can totally say no but, can I...mmph!" My query was simultaneously interrupted and answered as our lips met for the first time. My thoughts and fears vanished as I became lost in her intoxicating slightly strawberry-like flavor. As she pulled back my only thought was that I could do that forever, I sincerely wished I'd never need to breathe, just become some sort of magic superhero that didn't need air. I'd be called 'Breath Babe'. That could totally work.

Anyway, I shook myself out of my thoughts and realized my eyes had remained closed after the kiss. I opened them and decided we should discuss this. "Alex, like I said, I really like you, and I'd really like to go out with you if that's what you'd want."

Her face took on a happy look, giving me hope. "Mitchie, I'd love to go out with you, and I'd love the honor of calling you my girlfriend."

"Yay!" I shrieked for a second. "Sorry, uh...reflex. Anyway, can we just keep this quiet for a little bit? If my mom finds out we will never hear the end of it and I'd kinda like to keep you to myself for a while."

"I think we could work that out," she let out, leaning towards me, "but it might cost you some kisses."

"Mmm...that's a price I'm happy to pay." I said as she kissed me again and again, all over various parts of my face, ending on the lips.

Soon the puppies woke up, and put them back and headed inside. Suddenly, trying to find something to do other than hungrily kissing the beautiful girl in the pink and gray striped shirt and light blue skinny jeans next to me seemed incredibly difficult, especially with my mother in the kitchen. We eventually decided the safest activity was watching a movie, me stretched out on the long couch and her taking the love seat on the other side of the room.

The film, Scary Movie 3, was one of my favorites, but it was still hard to keep my attention on it this time. Around the time the main guy, George, was about to start his rap battle with Fat Joe, one of the funniest parts, my mom let Bella in. She'd been playing around out in the kitchen before going out to the bathroom, so she was somewhat tired now. She walked over and climbed up on Alex's chest, Alex petting her and trying to find her a position not involving dog limbs puncturing her ribcage. This was achieved with Bella lying horizontally along her, the dog's head curled up under her chin. By this point I wasn't even watching the movie, as my only thought was: _Lucky dog. Wish that was me lying on Alex. _

Two weeks later...

Today was Alex's birthday. I'd been talking with her parents, and we planned out a small surprise bonfire with just me, my mom, and her family for tonight. My mom gave her the day off and her parents were taking her out birthday shopping before bringing her over for the surprise later. I didn't want to spend the day without her, but it would definitely be worth it. She'd been counting down to July 15th for weeks, and I for one wanted to give her an amazing 19th birthday before we all went off to college in a few months.

My mother wanted to bring out her charcoal grill for the occasion, so I was helping her prepare what she called a beer can chicken. This was where she filled a beer can with seasoning, shoved it in the chicken's, well, rear area, and stood it on the grill. It tasted quite good, but sounded pretty disturbed to the inexperienced. We got the chicken on alright, but taking it off became a problem. The can refused to come out. Eventually she held the poultry while I gripped the troublesome container with a pair of tongs. We pulled with all our might, and it did come unstuck. Just not without making a mess of everything inside the can. There was a seasoned puddle across the counter that definitely took a while to clean up.

After that most everything ran smoothly, and we got all set up for Alex's arrival. As they arrived, her eyes lit up when she saw everything, though I'm sure that was just because she saw me, hah. It was great, we were all sitting around the fire in camp chairs, Alex and I together on a log. Music played from the radio in the garage, and we'd just finished the food, with the leftovers resting on the picnic table. Then she moved in close to my side, leaned to my ear, and whispered "Mitch. I wanna tell them about us."

I looked over in surprise. "I guess, if you want to we can."

She then stood and exclaimed, "Mom, Dad, Ms. Torres, we have an announcement. Mitchie and I have kinda been dating for the last couple weeks. We hope that's cool with you and all."

"Honey," her mom responded, "of course we're fine with this. We know you don't choose who you like, and Mitchie is a very sweet girl."

"Yeah, and we're very proud you came to us with this instead of hiding it until we found out like you usually do." Her dad threw in his two cents. Personally I've never understood that expression though. If you put in your two cents but it costs a penny for your thoughts, where does the extra cent go? Taxes?

"I told you she liked you too Mitchie." See! I told you she'd do that! My mom is already starting in on it. She turned to Alex's parents, "I told her the day your daughter started working here that she should tell Alex how she felt and it'd all work out. Mom's just know these things, right Teresa?"

"Obviously," Alex's mom responded, "I suspected it the first time Mitchie called us about this party. You could just hear the care in her voice." My chin dropped even more. Does every mom do this? Really?

One month later...

It was now mid-August. This weekend was our annual town festival, one called Frontier Days. First up was a hot air balloon launch outside of our school. The entire group of our friends met up here and we all decided we should spend this one last weekend hanging out before we went our separate ways.

We'd all made plans for our lives moving on after high school. Jason planned on going up north to some technical school to study his beloved math. Harper was going to room with me in our dorm for the first year while she studied physical therapy.

I planned on going into media production, while Alex picked somewhere nearby to go study to be a vet. That summer we spent with the dogs made her decide she wanted to spend her life helping animals.

Nate and Caitlyn stood off to the side, chatting quietly together. This year was going to be hard for them, splitting to different schools. They'd been so attached in school they'd been called Siamese twins. Those two held hands everywhere. I wished them the best.

Alex and I were lucky in that regard. We'd both chosen schools that were only half an hour apart. In our second year we planned on getting an apartment exactly in the middle of our two schools together. We knew we'd be fine making it through a year alone, because we'd be together in the end. Summer is most kids' favorite season because they don't have school, but I found a much better reason to love it. Love.

**The End**

**So there's the end of that, the longest thing I've written thus far. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm looking forward to writing a lot more in the future. It'll probably be mainly one-shots, but I've gotten a lot of ideas, so keep an eye out!**

**Also, a joke I came up with: That new movie ****I Am Number Four**** can't be that good. Bret Favre's too old to do much action anymore. **


End file.
